


For the Love of Joxer

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-22
Updated: 1998-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of a new woman in Joxer's life incites Gabrielle's jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Joxer

Xena and Gabrielle tried vainly to ignore Joxer's resonant baritone voice as he followed them down the road to Athens.

"Joxer the Mighty  
Roams through the countryside,  
Never needs a place to hide  
With Gabby as his sidekick  
Fighting with her little stick  
Righting wrongs and singing songs,  
Being mighty all day long  
I'm Joxer... I'm Joxer the Mighty!"

Gabrielle spun around to face the warrior wanna-be. "Joxer, please, stop singing that song! I have a staff, and I know how to use it!"

His cheerful face fell, looking utterly crestfallen at the admonishment. "That's the best song I know," he protested.

With a dramatic sigh, Xena pulled Argo's reigns gently, halting the horse in her tracks. "Would you two knock it off? I've been listening to both of you arguing for three days straight! Joxer, sing more quietly. Gabrielle, if he wants to sing, let him. It won't kill you. Let's get going, or we won't make it to the next village by dark, and I know you've been wanting to spend the night at an inn, Gabrielle."

They both stared at the ground like children who had just been disciplined by their mother. Both muttered unintelligibly under their breath.

"Is that clear?" Xena's tone left no room for dissent. 

"Yes," they said almost in unison.

"Good."

* * * * *

The trio had almost reached the peaceful village of Demonsia when they heard chilling screams echoing through the forest.

"Sounds like trouble," Xena whispered.

"Let's go!" called Joxer enthusiastically.

Xena's outstretched arm caught Joxer in the chest, stopping his forward progress. "You stay here, Joxer. We'll handle it."

"But-"

"We'll handle it. Stay here."

Joxer scuffed the ground with one booted foot, unsettling enough dust to make him sneeze repeatedly.

"You'll stay here?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

* * * * *

Joxer could hear the battle raging from his post amongst the trees. Every few minutes, Xena's ear-splitting war cry ripped through the air, followed by the strangled screams of dying soldiers. "I should go help..." //But she told me to stay here. But,// he reasoned with himself, //they didn't know that they'd need backup then...//

Joxer crashed through the forest, stopping quickly when he caught sight of how many bodies lay stacked in the town's main dirt road: soldiers, civilians, men, women, he even say the smaller forms of fallen children scattered in the dust. Upon hearing a woman calling for help to his left, Joxer ended his reverie and charged off in the direction of the scream.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. One of the two soldiers who held her gripped a handful of her midnight black hair, the curls tangled and matted by her struggle. Her deep brown eyes flashed with anger as she attempted to break the grip of the first soldier while the second slit the leather ties binding her bodice.

Joxer rushed forward, striking the second soldier on the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. The blow did little damage, but allowed the woman to kick the surprised soldier in the groin. He doubled over, and she kicked him hard in the chin. The soldier fell down, unconscious.

Ignoring Joxer completely, the first soldier grabbed the woman around the throat. She let out a strangled gasp as his fingers closed around her windpipe. Joxer gallantly rushed the soldier and attempted to run his sword through the man's chest. Unfortunately, the soldier's armor failed to give at all and Joxer's sword cracked down the middle, rendering it useless.

The soldier, luckily, was just startled enough by Joxer's attack to release the woman's throat. She sprang lightly to her feet and kicked the man in the face with the toe of her sandal. Covering his nose with one hand in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of blood that poured from it in rivers, the soldier pulled his sword free of its scabbard and thrust it forward. The sword plunged almost all the way through the woman's right ankle. She cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Joxer, meanwhile, had picked up a sturdy log from a woodpile just outside one of the nearby huts. He drew the log back and let it fly against the back of the soldier's head. With a grunt, the man collapsed face first into the dust.

Hearing a moan from the woman, Joxer stepped over the man's body and knelt by her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... no." Her voice was soft and was to Joxer more beautiful than the singing of any bird.

"I'll carry you to the forest. My friends will go back there soon. Xena can fix your ankle."

The woman hadn't lost much blood yet, but she was in shock and seemed to be holding onto consciousness with the most tenuous of grasps. "Xena... Warrior Princess?"

"That's her." He pulled a strip of cloth from his shirt and tied it around her ankle before picking her up gently and carrying her to the clearing where Argo waited. "My name's Joxer the... uh...my name's Joxer."

"I'm Marea... pleased to..." she winced as he stumbled on a fallen branch "...meet you."

"Sorry." //Why can't I walk five feet without tripping?//

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled weakly. "For saving my life, of course."

Joxer blushed. "You saved yourself."

"No. I wouldn’t have been able to stop them from..." she shivered and rested her head against his chest. "I wouldn’t' have been able to stop them alone."

"Yeah, well, all in a day's work."

* * * * *

Xena and Gabrielle returned to the clearing tired, bruised, and covered in the blood of a legion of soldiers. Upon catching sight of Joxer, who sat with his back against a tree and a strange woman's head in his lap, Xena arched one dark eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Joxer looked up quickly, as did the woman. "Xena! Gabrielle! I'm glad you're back! This is Marea. We, uh, met in the village..." Xena's stare could have frozen the hottest pit in Tartarus. "Her ankle's hurt," he finished, praying to the gods that Marea's injury would keep the warrior's mind off the fact that he'd brought a strange woman to their campsite.

Xena crouched beside them. "Gabrielle, get some fresh water from that stream we passed. I need to clean the wound so it won't become infected." Without a word, the bard complied. Xena fixed her gaze on Marea. "How'd ya get this?"

"Joxer and I were fighting off the soldiers who... one of them pulled his sword and..." she shrugged. "It happened so fast."

"The bone is partially shattered and pushed out of place. I'll have to set it before sewing the wound closed. Brace yourself. This is going to hurt."

Marea took Joxer's right hand with both of hers. "Go ahead." Xena jerked the ankle sharply to the left, and Marea bit her lip to stop from crying out, squeezing Joxer's hand. "Glad that's over." Her voice sounded weak from the ordeal.

Joxer gazed at her, concern etched on his normally comical face. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yes." She smiled at him warmly. "But I'll live... thanks to you."

The lanky man returned the smile. "You owe yourself more credit than you owe me."

Gabrielle returned to the clearing carrying a skin full of cold spring water. She looked at Joxer and Marea smiling at each other and felt her stomach turn... though she couldn't figure out why.

* * * * *

Because Joxer didn't want to leave Xena and Gabrielle and Xena wanted to keep an eye on Marea's ankle, Joxer resolved to carry the wounded woman to Athens.

"But, Joxer," Gabrielle had protested, "wouldn't it be easier if she rode Argo?"

"No, I can handle it. Unless you want to ride Argo, Marea?"

"Thank you, no. I've never had much luck with horses."

Joxer, who had shucked his armor and tied it onto Argo's back to make the trip more comfortable for Marea, nodded his agreement. "Never been much for them myself."

"Besides," Mareaa smiled, "I'm very comfortable where I am."

So it had been settled, much to Gabrielle's chagrin. Something--she had yet to place her finger on what--something about the new arrival got on her nerves.

"How's the ankle?" Xena called back.

"Feels about the same, but that poultice did help a little."

"How you holding up, Joxer?"

"I'm great. No sweat."

Marea felt light as a feather in Joxer's arms. They smiled and laughed together, telling stories about their childhoods and anecdotes about past experiences.

That night, after the pair had fallen asleep, Marea resting her head serenely on Joxer's shoulder, Gabrielle whispered quietly, "Xena, I think I know why I don't like Marea."

The raven-haired warrior didn't pause in the business of sharpening her sword. "And what's that?"

"I think... I think that it's possible... I think I might be... jealous."

The sound of scraping metal ceased abruptly. "Jealous?" Icy blue eyes froze Gabrielle in place.

"Yes. Not of Marea having Joxer's attention," the bard added a bit too quickly, "but that they have each other. I miss being with someone in that way sometimes."

"Like you were with Perdicus?"

Tears stung Gabrielle's eyes. "Yes, like I was with Perdicus. I loved him so much..."

Xena pulled her friend close, rubbing her back in an attempt to ease Gabrielle's pain. "I know. You always will. I still think about Marcus... but both of them are in a better place. The day when we'll join them will come all too soon."

"Thanks, Xena." Gabrielle straightened, drawing further away from her companion of four years. "I'm tired. Good night, Xena."

"Night, Gabrielle." 

The bard stole a final glance at Joxer and Marea. //Good night, Joxer.//

* * * * *

A month later, Joxer and Marea were still following Xena and Gabrielle. Their time spent in Athens had flown by like dry leaves in the wind. Marea was walking on her own, but stayed so close to her hero that he might as well have continued carrying her.

One afternoon, the sun grew so unbearably hot that the group decided to stop in the shadow of the forest for the remainder of the day. Xena sent Joxer and Marea in search of water while she and Gabrielle made up pallets to sleep on that night and tried to find some wild fruit or vegetables to supplement their rations.

"I sent them out almost an hour ago," Xena stated.

"Should I go look for them?"

"Might as well. Don't you get lost too."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'll try not to." She wandered around the surrounding forest, calling for the absent couple every few feet. After about fifteen minutes, she began walking around quietly. With each passing minute, Gabrielle grew more perturbed. She didn't like having to play baby-sitter for the pair. They were adults. They should have come back when they were supposed to with the food.

Then she took a few steps to the north and found herself not a dozen yards from a swiftly flowing stream. Beside the stream stood Joxer and Marea, locked in a passionate embrace, completely unaware that they had company. Gabrielle cleared her throat. They jumped and backed mere inches away from each other.

Joxer recovered his voice first. "Uh, hi, Gabrielle."

"Hi yourself. Xena and I waited for the two of you for nearly and hour! I thought you'd been captured by a warlord or something!"

Embarrassed, Joxer stared at his feet. "Sorry, Gab. Didn't know it'd been so long."

"I'm sorry too," said Marea. "Didn't mean to keep the two of you waiting."

Gabrielle sighed. She wanted to be mad, maybe even furious, but they were both being so blasted reasonable! "You obviously had no idea how long you'd been here. Don't worry about it. Just get the water and meet me back at camp, okay?"

It was clear from her tone that she didn't really mean her forgiving words. "Okay, Gab. Me and Marea'll take care of the water. See you back at camp."

"See you there."

* * * * *

That night, Gabrielle stopped Xena's sword-sharpening again. "Xena?"

"Um-hm."

"I think I really am jealous..."

"You said that before, Gabrielle."

"I know, but I don't just mean that they have each other. I'm jealous because Joxer loves Marea and not me. I kind of... miss the attention. Not just the attention. I miss his attention. I'm even starting to miss the song. He doesn't sing it anymore."

Xena lay her sword down on her palette. "Gabrielle, you have to really think about what you're saying. Joxer has been in love with you for years. Now he's finally found someone who feels the same way, and you're feeling left out. Unless you love him--truly love him--it isn't fair to pull him away from Marea. She could give him everything he wants: love, a home, a family. If you aren't willing to offer that as well, let them be happy."

Gabrielle let her gaze wander to the sleeping couple.

"I know it's hard to decide what you want, but you'll have to--for both your sakes."

* * * * *

Joxer woke early the next morning while everyone else was still asleep. Carefully slipping his arm from under Marea's head, Joxer rose and walked to the creek to wash his face. //I never thought this would happen. I never thought someone as wonderful as Marea would love me. Me! But she does, and I... care about her. A lot.//

He frowned as he realized where the train of thought was leading. Straight back to... //Gabrielle. I still love her. But she doesn't love me. Why can't I just get over it?// A rustling of the bushes almost startled him into falling head-first into the chilly creek.

"Hi, Joxer." He stood, whirling to find standing before him a vision of long, strawberry-blond hair, snapping green eyes and a perfectly toned body.

"Gabrielle. What're you doing here? I thought you were still sleeping."

She seemed oddly somber. "I was. I heard you get up, and I wanted to tell you something."

"Uh, what?" //She wants to talk to me? Has Tartarus frozen over, or am I dreaming?//

"Something has been bothering me ever since Marea showed up. I figured out last night what it is." The bard took a deep breath and their eyes locked. "Joxer, I love you."

"What?!" He couldn't believe his ears. //I must be dreaming.//

"I love you! I think I've loved you for a long time, I just didn't see it until I lost you." Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you... I didn't know."

//Crying... for me. Why? Why now? Why me? Why not before? What about Marea?// "I love you too. I always have."

Gabrielle smiled hesitantly. "You do?"

"Of course! I've loved you since the first time I saw you!"

"And Marea?"

"I could never love her like I love you, Gabrielle. Never." He stepped close to her and gently, as if afraid the lightest of touches would shatter the moment, pressed his lips against hers.

Marea stood on the edge of the forest, quietly watching the scene unfold, a triumphant smile on her face. "About time," she whispered to herself. With a pass of her hand, the dark hair and peasant attire melted away to reveal her true identity. Aphrodite smiled and waved good-bye to the pair, who were far too interested in their newly-discovered love to notice.

Xena stepped onto the exact spot vacated by the Goddess of Love seconds before. "You two ready to go?"

For a moment, it seemed they hadn't heard, but then Gabrielle halted their kisses just long enough to answer. "Uh-huh. Where's Marea?"

"She's gone."

Joxer paused. "Gone?"

"Yeah. No note, no nothing. I have my theories."

Gabrielle slipped her arm around Joxer's back and turned to face Xena. "I would've liked to thank her. She did bring the two of us together."

"You may get a chance someday. Never know, she may already have heard."

Joxer and Gabrielle looked confused, but the warrior merely smiled. Aphrodite watched over Xena's shoulder, invisible to their mortal eyes. "You're welcome."


End file.
